Rise to Power
by PandaFlute
Summary: His throne has usurped. Now he has to take it back with the help of unexpected allies. Join Sirius as he rises to power to take back Rainbow Palace. *Postponed due to hiatus*


**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

He looked at the sun with a gleam in his turquoise eye. _This time, _he thought. _This time I won't fail. _He began his climb up the treacherous mountain. His heart pulsed with adrenaline as he pushed and pulled himself up with vigorous effort. _Almost there! _Heart about to leap out of his throat, he took a starting jump. "Oof!" he grunted, making contact with the surface. At the peak of the mountain, his breath was taken away by the scenery. The turbulence of the rivers gave him tranquility and the clouds relaxed his feet. He swayed back and forth to the salty zephyr. Taking a deep breath, he sat on a rock, contemplating the view.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted the moment. "You hail of Rainbow Palace?" a rough voice inquired.

"Yes," the former replied.

"Then you must know the ruler of the Palace."

"I am the ruler."

Without any further notice, he was gagged, blindfolded, and tied up. "Mmph!" he was prodded in the back by something sharp and hard. "Keep it moving! We haven't got all day!"

He cautiously moved along, shuffling his feet along the ground. He reached a dead end, as told by the narrow, triangular shape. He heard snickers as he was prodded again. His blindfold was taken off, and perceived the sight of another bomberman dressed in black with a yellow face. His red eyes searched the helpless man with a cold smile. "You may address me as your new ruler, Lord Altair!"

The former leader spat in his general direction. "Never!" he snarled. Lord Altair shrugged his shoulders and tied the blindfold back on. "Your loss," Altair laughed, landing a roundhouse kick into the protagonist's stomach. His black and purple boot sent the latter down into oblivion.

* * *

"Ugh... what happened?"

He opened his eyes to find himself somewhere humid. The sound of clanking metal entered his ears. He found himself in a metal room with a work desk, computer, and blueprints. Some tin or copper scraps were scattered in various parts of the room.

A small cough brought him to his senses. Sitting on a stool next to his cot was a man of green and bronze armor. "Looks like you had quite a descending there," the person said. He wore some sort of Olympian headgear with a gold helmet and shoes that shone in the light.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Red Mountain, my operational hideout and work base."

"..."

"Pretty steamy, huh? Don't worry, if you're a fiery one like me, you'll get used to it." The man stood up in a salute. "I am Orion of Red Mountain. Just call me Orion if you wish. And what's your name?"

"Sirius... of Rainbow Palace."

Orion's eyes blinked rapidly. "Rainbow Palace? I've heard that somewhere... but don't know where..." He gestured to Sirius' wings. "I fixed them right after you were carried in. I did a pretty good job for an engineer, right?" he proudly said.

Sirius held up his hands, examining himself. His armor was dented in many places, although that wasn't the case.

Orion saw his worried look and reassured him, "Don't worry, we have men coming in to work on that."

Shaking his head, Sirius muttered, "I have to get back." He stood up shakily, but his vision blurred with a painful headache. He tripped on his right foot and collapsed into Orion's arms. "Slow down, I wouldn't rush if I were you. That was a nasty fall you took. And I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again," Orion gently scolded. He led him back to the bed, making sure he didn't hit any injured spots.

With a determined squint, Sirius vowed. "I will return to Rainbow Palace when I recover." Moving his right arm, he experienced a sharp pain. "I think I broke my arm," he croaked.

"Like I said, don't move until you recover," Orion repeated. He turned, walking back to his work desk. From the bomberman's point of view, it seemed like he was working on some sort of concoction.  
Time passed, then he turned back with a milk bottle containing red stuff. "Here, drink this. It'll take the pain away for a while." He handed a red flask to Sirius, who stared at it with a confused look. Sirius made a disgruntled noise and began to drink. The syrupy medicine burned at his throat with acidic fire. "Is this _cyanide_!?" he gasped. Orion laughed, "No. It's tinted with my own little drops of bombcohol. But I suggest that you keep drinking."  
Choking on half of the danged bottle was worth it. The pain in his body receded to numbness, then normality. "Thanks," Sirius said, falling back asleep.  
"No problem. It's what I do," Orion responded, oblivious to his friend. He appeared to be busily working on something. His activity consisted of furious sketching and erasing. When something didn't register as right, he would growl, crumple the paper, and toss it into the flooded trash can. His mind's gears were turning and turning, and his thoughts freely poured onto the paper. Error after error, he managed to get something right on his last blueprint. He turned it this way, then held it up that way. "Aha," he whispered triumphantly to himself. "This should do." He held it up and taped it to the wall, proud of his latest idea.


End file.
